


starting the new year off right

by Khismer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femdom, Mild BDSM, mostly bondage, plus some orgasm denial and general teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khismer/pseuds/Khismer
Summary: There's one thing you're certain of: you are going to get your girlfriend as good as she got you on Christmas.





	starting the new year off right

It's somewhat difficult to gather the things you need when you only have a week to do it, but you are driven by one singular determination: you are going to get Rika as good as she got you on Christmas. 

From the moment you made your suggestion, nestled together in bed and idly discussing the various parties you had been invited to, and others you could easily secure an invitation to, that “perhaps it would be romantic to stay in for New Year's?” the spark of recognition was lit within her, too clever and too  _ familiar  _ with you and your thoughts not to recognize what you could be planning. 

And it's not like you've been keeping your intentions a secret -- you haven't been hiding receipts, you haven't been anything less than honest about how  _ enthusiastic  _ you are at the idea of spending new year's eve with her. But there's something thrilling about leaving it unspoken, even when you know she's already guessed at what you have planned -- it builds anticipation. 

It’s this sense of  anticipation that leads to breaking out the champagne early -- now, just a little past 11, you’re already the  _ slightest _ bit tipsy. 

Well, maybe a touch more than slightly. You’ve drank enough that the pair of you have been getting progressively more giggly as the night goes on. 

Still, the only threat to your clear-headedness is  _ her _ , soft and warm as she leans into you, her hands beginning to wander. 

You're not sure if she's guessed what's in store for her beyond getting fucked hard enough to see stars the rest of the night, but you suspect she does from how delightfully  _ needy  _ she's been acting. 

No one could possibly have any natural reason to bend over as much as Rika has tonight, particularly not when doing so makes her skirt ride up enough to give a lovely view of the lingerie she's wearing, and she keeps finding reasons to brush up against you, and linger whenever you touch. When you point out her behavior, however, she plays the ingénue, blinking wide, innocent eyes up at you. 

But she knows what she's doing. She's hoping it'll rile you up enough to respond.

That thought elicits a smirk. If only she knew how right she was. 

Neither of you are even pretending to watch the New Year’s program on the television anymore, and even the glasses of champagne have been set aside in various states of fullness. You know what this will turn into if you stay like this, and while that's tempting, you do have  _ plans _ , and those plans have a bit of a deadline. 

So it’s with no small amount of regret that you extricate yourself. The pout she gives you as you do is  _ almost  _ enough to make you give in and forget what's waiting in the bedroom, but you've planned this for her, and she'd be disappointed to miss out later, even if she doesn't think so now. 

“Patience,” you say, and run a hand fondly through her hair. 

The gentle chastisement seems to remind her of what's in store, and she shivers at your touch, then grabs your arm and tries to tug you toward her, pressing her chest against you. 

“ _ Patience _ ,” you repeat, more firmly this time, and she lets go with a whine.

You shake your head as you make your way to the bedroom. Poor, needy thing; you'll satisfy her soon enough. 

It barely takes a moment to strip down and grab the lingerie from where you'd kept it carefully folded, pulling it from the dresser drawer with a slight sense of awe. It's nothing  _ particularly  _ special, not too far off from things you and she have worn in the past, but as you slip into its black lace and silk, a feeling of satisfaction washes over you. 

There's one last piece you need to complete the look, and from the same drawer, you pull out a well-loved harness and two toys -- the match to the harness, no stranger to what you have in mind, and a vibrator, sleek and new. Guaranteed to work, though; you'd popped in the batteries and tested it this morning.

You step into the harness and pull it taut, then fix the strap-on in place. Fits like a glove. You grab a bottle of lube, two soft pieces of silk, and a set of clamps, also fresh from their packaging, then hop onto the bed, leaning back in as seductive a pose as you can conjure up. 

“Babe?” your voice is singsong. “Can you come here?”

You have to stifle a laugh as you hear Rika scrambling to rise from the couch and running to the bedroom with rapid, impatient steps.

She reaches the open door and stops, staring at you. A look of delight takes over her face, and the next moment she is pulling off her shirt and letting her skirt drop to the floor. 

You do laugh, then, at the eagerness with which she stands nearly bare before you, nude save for the blush-pink lingerie she wears. 

She makes a face at you but, not to be deterred, soon strides over to the bed. You're too struck with fondness to stop her from moving in beside you and wrapping her arms around you, but when she attempts to straddle you, you push her back gently with hands at her shoulders. 

“All in good time,” you say, and Rika frowns. 

“But…” She wriggles closer anyway, tightening her arms around your waist. She arches, pushing her chest out, and --  _ soft. Warm. No shirt between you.  _

You exhale in a long breath. “Good girls know how to wait,” you say, trailing a hand up from her hip, dragging your nails gently across her skin so that she shivers. You lift her chin and look into her eyes. “And aren't you a good girl?”

She flushes, but nods. You smile, then cast your eyes to the ceiling as if in thought.

“But… you know you haven't been  _ acting  _ very good lately,” you say. “Can’t seem to focus with how needy you are, always teasing, always touching… and these outfits!” You pinch her nipple through the lace and she moans wantonly, arching again to encourage your touch. 

You click your tongue, though your lack of  _ real  _ impatience is betrayed by your smile. “Now, you know how much I love that pretty voice of yours. And…” your hands lower to squeeze her ass. “...how eager you can be. But you must learn patience. There is a  _ time  _ for such things.” And you swat her ass. 

She yelps, but squirms appreciatively.

“Is this what I should do?” you wonder aloud, stroking her reddened skin as she stretches out obligingly for you, giving you a better angle -- and a better view of her ass. “Punish you so you learn to behave?” 

You continue to stroke her ass, and she grows more and more impatient, pouting as she waits. 

“Mmm… yes,” you decide, “but not like this.” She whines in protest, and you continue. “You'd enjoy it too much.” You slip your hand into her lingerie, feeling how soaked her cunt is. “Though it may be harder to find something you  _ wouldn't  _ enjoy at this point.”

Rika doesn't respond, just wriggles until your fingers are repositioned at her clit, then grinds against you. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” you scold, pulling away. 

Rika groans. “Just fuck me already, I've been waiting all  _ day _ .” She flips over, now lying on her back, and runs her hands over her curves. She flutters her lashes at you. “I even picked this out with you in mind, thinking of how glad I’d be when you finally ripped it off me...” 

You have to close your eyes to compose yourself at the sight of her, fairly trembling with want. 

“I will,” you say at last, “believe me, I will. But I have a few… gifts for you first.”

When you reach behind you to pick up the clamps, her eyes gleam with interest. 

It's a fairly nice set, despite how little time you had to find them. You push up the top part of her lingerie rather than remove it entirely -- you like the way the lace looks, the way the delicate pink frames her breasts. Rika toys with the gold chain as you affix the clamps to her nipples with care, sighing happily at the pressure. 

You thumb at her nipples, pretty and pink and just begging for your attention, and as you do, she starts tugging at the chain with one hand, while her other strays down between her legs. 

“And that's another thing,” you say, reaching for one of the pieces of silk. “No restraint! ...well. Not yet anyway.”

You hold out a hand expectantly, and after a moment of hesitation, she huffs and places her hands over yours. 

You bring her hands together and pull them up over her head, then bind them to the bedpost. You take a moment to ensure that they'll hold, but that the fit isn't too tight. Her hands remain aloft even when you're able to slip a finger into the bind at the edges. Good. 

“And now…” You hold the second piece of silk up. Her breath hitches in anticipation. 

You fasten the blindfold in place with deft hands, and pet her hair as you pull away. Now for the fun part. 

The vibrator you bought is unnecessarily festive -- metallic, decorated with fireworks to celebrate the new year. It's really more for your sake than hers, since she can't exactly see it now anyway. 

You pull aside wet lace and rub the vibrator along her slit, making it slick, then draw back to press the button at the base. As you turn it on, she hums a note of delight. 

You bring it close again, and… pause, holding it just above her skin. 

Rika huffs and makes as though she’s going to arch, but you place a hand on her hip and push gently until she lays flat again. 

“Oh, no,” you say, “you're going to be patient. And if you don't…” You switch off the vibrator. “Catch my drift?”

And she does. 

You wait until she's still for a few moments, then switch on the vibrator and swiftly press it to her clit. 

She really  _ does _ have a sweet voice. It's even more apparent when she moans like this, high and needy. You delight in the variation of her cries as you trail the vibrator down to circle her entrance to dip inside, just slightly, then bring it back up to her clit. 

You reach up to tug on the chain intermittently as you go, increasing the stimulation, but you pull away from her each time she seems close to an orgasm until she’s calmer, and then you start up again. 

You repeat this over and over until she's a sweaty, panting mess, aching for release. 

After, oh… the fourth time? You feel satisfied that she gets your point.  You switch the vibrator off again, then place a hand on her hip and rub little soothing circles against her skin. “Think you've learned your lesson now?” She nods frantically, and you laugh. “I think so too. Still…”

You reach to slip the blindfold from her eyes so she can see you at last, then slip off the lower half of your lingerie, a question evident in your actions. Her eyes dart to your newly revealed skin and she admires you openly before looking up and nodding. 

She lifts her head so you can slide a pillow beneath it to rest on, and she settles back with such a look of satisfied anticipation that you have to grin in return. 

You position yourself over her carefully, then sink down. You sigh as she begins to lap at you, tracing your entrance with her tongue then sucking at your clit. That may be the main reason this harness has been a favorite for so long -- it's handy, but doesn't get in the way. 

You allow yourself a moment to bask in her  _ enthusiastic  _ attention, then switch the vibrator back on and lean so you can press it against her. 

She gasps into you as you trace her clit with it, but you wiggle your hips until she returns to her ministrations. 

You trace the vibrator in much the same pattern as before, though slower; she's been edged enough that you don't think she's going to last much longer. You, however, have not had the benefit of a vibrator and nipple clamps, though watching her react and hearing her moan  _ has _ left you… a little eager for her touch. 

And touch she does. You can hear her strain at the bonds around her wrists, aching to touch you, and you feel a little guilty, but god, the way she compensates for not being able to use her hands -- she pushes up against you as much as she can, sucking at your clit and lapping at your entrance in a way that has your breath stuttering as you return the favor. Eventually, you lean forward enough to use both the vibrator and your tongue, delighting in how she gasps. 

Still, you do edge her a bit, pushing her  _ almost  _ to the brink and then bringing her back down, until you can feel yourself growing close to your own orgasm. 

And she's waited long enough, hasn't she?

It only takes a twist of your wrist to press the vibrator more firmly against her and she comes undone, gasping out a moan -- but her teeth graze your clit and you follow after her. 

You have to rest your weight on your elbows while you catch your breath, and then you climb off her carefully and reach for the silk around her wrists. 

There's only the barest hint of redness when you untie her, but you kiss the inside of her wrists anyway before letting her go. Immediately, she snuggles into your side, and you pull her closer, though you're both somewhat damp. 

“How are you holding up?” you murmur as you run your hand through her hair, letting the strands fall like water through your fingers. A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand shows that there's a good few minutes until midnight. Still enough time to carry out the rest of your plan, but only if she's feeling up for it. 

Rika sighs and nuzzles into your neck. “Good,” she says, “better than good.” She dips her head to place a kiss at your collarbone, then nips the thin skin there. “Could be even better than that, though…” And she curls a hand around your strap-on. 

You circle her nipples with your nails and watch her shiver. “You know…” you say, “unless you use your words, I’m not sure I know with certainty what it is you want.”

Rika is having none of this teasing. “Fuck me,” she demands, pressing herself up against you. 

You laugh. “How could I ever say no to that?” You rise enough to reach for the bottle of lube, though you could probably make do just fine with how wet she is. Still, better safe than sorry. 

You uncap the bottle and pause, handing it to Rika after a moment of consideration. She sits eagerly, quickly upturning the bottle and squeezing it into her hand, then sets to work coating your strap-on. She's… diligent, you'll say that. She makes eye contact with you as she works over the length of it until every inch is coated and slick, and though all  _ you  _ feel from her touch is pressure, by the time she sits back, you consider yourself completely and utterly seduced -- which only intensifies when she rubs the remnant of the lube on herself and pushes her fingers into her pussy. 

“Let me see,” you say, and Rika parts her pussy lisps without an ounce of shame. Your breath catches, and she grins at you. “As if you don't know the effect you have on me,” you murmur, arms around her waist as she straddles you. 

She drops a quick kiss onto your lips. “I always like the reminder,” she says, beaming, though her face is flushed and her breathing is heavy. 

She begins to line herself up with the strap-on, and you… meddle. You shift, just slightly, as she tries to sink down on you, to throw her off enough so that she only brushes against it. Her lips twist into a pout of frustration as her attempts to seek release are foiled -- though she whimpers when the head of the shaft brushes her clit, and you grasp the strap-on by the base to repeat the motion again, and again, and again, until she's rutting against it. 

And then you hold it still and cant your hips and sheathe yourself in her. 

She moans, long and low, as she sinks down until she is sitting in your lap. 

Her face is a lovely shade of pink and her gaze is hazy. She pushes herself up a little, but falls back down quickly, drawing in a sharp breath as her clit grinds against the harness. 

You give one of her nipples a firm tweak and tug on the chain as you snap your hips into her, and she gasps out your name. 

“Need some help, babe?” You ask, and she nods. 

With your hands at her thighs, you help her rise until she's slid about halfway up the strap-on, then let her drop down again. She sighs at the fullness.

“Look at you,” you croon, thumbing her clit roughly, “you look so good like this, all stretched around me.”

The next time, she rises high enough that you almost slip out, then thrust up into her as she falls. This seems to be enough for her to set her pace, and she holds tight to you as she begins to bounce on your length. 

She winds her fingers into your hair at first, but as you work her clit, her hands lower to your chest to play with your nipples. 

For your part, you're having a marvelous time watching her breasts bounce as you thrust into her, and you give a few rough thrusts just for the sake of the view. Rika certainly doesn't mind; she's getting close, you can tell, but if she can last it out just a few moments more --

\-- and then the cue you were waiting for happens. Faintly, from the television left on in the living room, you can hear the countdown begin. 

_ “Five! Four! Three!” _

You lean back a little to thrust into her at a deeper angle. 

_ “Two!” _

You rub roughly at her clit, fast little circles intended to put her over the edge. 

_ “--one!” _

And then you pinch her nipple, snap your hips into hers in a deep thrust, and lean in to kiss her, and she tips over the edge. 

She cums with a sob, gasping into your mouth as her hips buck wildly against you. 

You hold her close until her hips still and the tremors stop, hearing the distant cheering of the crowd from the living room and from celebrations around you all the while. 

You help her off you with gentle movements, though you take a moment to marvel at the slickness left behind, swiping a finger along your length and popping it into your mouth. 

Rika laughs softly as you hum in contentment, reaching for you with a smile. 

“Happy New Year, babe,” you murmur as you kiss her. 

“I love you,” Rika sighs, fondness evident in her gaze as she smiles at you. “Thank you for this. I’m… glad to spend another new year with you.” She nuzzles against you, and when she pulls away, her grin is wicked.

She’s brought a hand up to play idly with her nipple while her other hand is dipping low to rub along her slit. 

“Now,” she says, “I believe I have a favor to repay, hmm?”

You couldn't ask for a better start to the year. 

**Author's Note:**

> don't quote me on using silk for bindings, i am a simple gay who picked it because it sounded nice  
> happy new year everybody xoxo


End file.
